The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a thermal management system therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust.
Aero engine thermal management systems typically include heat exchangers and associated equipment which exchange engine heat with an airflow or fuel flow. The gas turbine engine architecture typically dictates thermal management systems and geared architecture engines may typically utilize additional thermal management system components.